villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russell Northrop
'Russell '''is a minor antagonist who later becomes an ally and the main antagonist of Chapter 1 in the video game ''Bully. He is also the tallest, strongest, and most violent bully in school, he has a habit of speaking in an uncivilized manner like talking in first person. History Chapter 1 Russell is the second of the bullies that Jimmy encounters. Before Russell can do any damage the Mr. Hattrick, a vice principal of Dr. Crabbelsnitch, breaks up the fight. Russell later attacks Jimmy in the hallway, but Jimmy gives him some of his money so Russell can leave him alone. After Russell left, Jimmy decided to pick Russell's locker to steal his baseball cap. When outside of the school Jimmy encounter him at many different points where you have the option of fighting or retreating If Russell spots Jimmy, he'll sometimes decide to chase after him. Jimmy also can choose whether to fight. If Jimmy does, Russell will sometimes call for backup, and other times he can be seen bullying smaller weaker kids and fighting with the prefects or other cliques. His major story arc comes during the Halloween party, near the beginning he attacks Jimmy in the dorm room. After Jimmy was tricked by Gary Smith, he had fight Russell inside the boiler room in a little arena known as "The Pit", the fight is very similar to a bullfight, after defeating him he tells Jimmy why he started this fight it was because Gary had told him that Jimmy had insulted his mother and told the school that he has "relations" with barnyard animals and apologises to Jimmy, and Jimmy demands that he stops bullying people. Helping Jimmy After this event Russell becomes both Jimmy's friend and ally, he participates in three of the missions. The first is egging Tad's house, near the beginning he is bullying Mr. Oh the grocery clerk and you talk him out of it, they purchase eggs from him and after the egging he helps you fight off the Preps The second mission it takes place after Gary has betrayed Jimmy and has most of the school against him. He helps Jimmy break into the Townies hideout by smashing a motorcycle through the gates injuring himself in the process he then takes off on a motorcycle luring the poilce away from Jimmy. Russell later returns for the final mission where Jimmy have to lure him away from the police They, along with Pete return to the school where a riot has broken out and the students are trashing it, Russell helps Jimmy defeat the leaders of the four cliques. Just before your showdown with Gary, Gary orders some guards to take Jimmy's weapons away from him. However, after they took Jimmy's weapons, Russell arrives and chases both guards, to smash them. After these events Russell can be called on at any time to help you out. Trivia *Russell is 17 years old. *Russell, even after the boss battle, can still do the powerbomb at all times due to his great strength Category:Video Game Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Leader Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Malefactors Category:Thugs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:GTA Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength